particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gustav Horch
Gustav Marius Horch, born as Gustav Marius Dünn, was a Dorvish businessman and politician born on March 19, 3212. He served as the party leader of the Dorvische Republikaner after laying down his function as CEO of BismarckPaulus AG. During his long political career he was the main face of the Dorvische Republikaner for the full 34 years the party existed. He served as Chancellor of Dorvik for three times, from 3261 to 3273, from 3278 to 3281 and finally from 3287 to 3294 when he acted as the acting chancellor after the passing of former chancellor Ilya Titov. Gustav Horch died peacefully in the year 3299, when he was 86 years old. Early Life and Career Gustav Horch was born as Gustav Dünn in the city of Eth in Miktar. He was the only son of the middle-class garage owner Helmut Dünn who ran a garage for premium class cars. The young Gustav could never really get along with his father and when his mother died in 3220 things only got worse. On school he skipped a lot of classes but reached very high grades in economy, history and mathematics. When he was 16 he finished his high school and decided not to continue to study. Finally able of leaving the house he decided to go to another place. Gustav Horch then left for the capital of Dorvik, Haldor. The huge city was perfect for the young rebellious Gustav and after doing some handy work in the harbour for minimal wages he managed to get a job as a clerk and assistant within the headquarters of BismarckPaulus AG. Here he showed his skills and quickly became a rising star in the company. Around this time the young Gustav, now aged 18, became interested in politics. In the massive city it hugely differed from the conservative religious views of the people in the city of Eth. Gustav was active in a few right-wing organizations but then decided that politics could influence his career and left it behind him. Leader of BismarckPaulus AG Gustav showed great potential as a clerk and assistant and received his first promotion in 3230, when he was aged 18. As he was now an adult he was allowed to get a managing position and became an assistant-supervisor for the clerks. This was the moment when the young Gustav caught the attention of board director Julius Horch, an elder and very successful employee of the company. Julius Horch had read in the company files that an 18 year old boy had been promoted to assistant-supervisor, a job usually reserved for employees in their 20's. Julius Horch contacted the head supervisor about Gustav and heard about his skills and dedication. It did not take long before Gustav was the protégé of Julius Horch. In the years after Gustav received promotion after promotion under the guidance of Horch. In 3242, aged 30, Gustav was made finance director of BismarckPaulus AG. The youngest ever to hold that function. Julius Horch, who had turned into a father figure for Gustav died one year after and Gustav decided to change his name in honour of his great example and guide. In 3247 he made himself candidate for the position of CEO, seeking a new challenge after being finance director for 5 years. The board of directors elected him almost unanimously and he continued to hold this position for the next 12 years. Political Career During the latter years of his successful career Horch had been meeting with other influential individuals, businessmen, writers, soldiers and others. In 3260 they together founded the Dorvische Republikaner. Together they decided that the public face of the party should be Gustav Horch and Rolf Holst. In order to fully focus on his political career he laid down his function as CEO and instead bought a huge amount of shares of the company with his private money, making him the largest shareholder. This way he can be a politician but also make adequate money and keep influence within his former employer. Gustav Horch was elected chancellor in 3261, making him the leader of the united cabinet between the Dorvische Republikaner and the Dorvische Kaiserliche Bund. Category:Dorvish people